


Shoes

by TJGlitch



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Amanda rlly likes Farah, Brotzly - Freeform, Fluff, Friedkin is a tattoo artist, High School AU, I do ship Faranda tho, I wrote this for an English Project at school, M/M, Make what you'd like out of that, Riggins is an okay dad, Shoes, Tattoo Assault, This really doesn't have much to do with a shoes, Though Todd does compare Dirk to his shoes, angsty angst, but at the same time a rlly bad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJGlitch/pseuds/TJGlitch
Summary: Todd thinks the new British kid is annoying. Amanda thinks Todd should be friends with him. The Rowdy three are gr8. I don't know how to describe this.Dirk rlly wants to be friends with Todderino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I legit wrote this for my English project.

There was a time in which Dirk would say he hated school. A time in which he’d skip school and hide, or maybe even pretend to be sick. That was when he was little and had a real family. Now he’s 16, living with his adoptive father. His overprotective adoptive father. Now he’s rushing to get to school. 

“Svlad, don’t forget what I told you!” Dirk’s dad yelled up the stairs to him.

“That’s not my name!” The young Brit shouted back down the stairs.Dirk’s father, Scott Riggins, seemed to want to call Dirk “Svlad”. Svlad was Dirk’s name before he got it changed. He had hardly even had to do anything to convince Riggins to let him change his name. Riggins still wasn’t used to it, though.

“Right, Dirk. Well, don’t forget! You have to go to the office before you go to class!” Riggins shouted up the stairs. Dirk made a noise of approval before running down the stairs with his backpack.  
“Really, Dirk? The yellow jacket again?” Riggins sighed. Dirk nodded and looked down at his bright yellow leather jacket. He shrugged. It was his favorite jacket. He waved goodbye to Riggins before running out the front door to catch the bus. He’d just moved from England, so all of this was unfamiliar to him. New country...new high school...scary stuff. The only thing that excited Dirk was the possibility of new friends. Well, actually, friends in general. It’s not like he’d ever had any before. He ran onto the bus just as it was about to leave and sat in the first seat he saw. It was a bad idea, because the person sitting there did not want him there. He got shoved out of the seat, and was sent flying to the back of the bus. He yelped, preparing to hit the back of the bus, but someone caught him just in time. He opened his eyes to look at them. 

“You okay?” It was a girl, most likely a year or two under him. 

“Quite fine. I believe.” Dirk nodded. “Thank you.” He grinned at her.

“No problem, the name’s Amanda. Amanda Brotzman,” she smiled at Dirk, “you can sit with me. Well...me or him.” She pointed to a short boy in the seat across from hers. He was staring out the window with his knees pulled to his chest, like someone in a sad movie. Dirk tilted his head. “We’re the only two who don’t care who sits with us. That’s my brother, Todd.” Amanda pointed out. Dirk nodded.

“Well, I’m Dirk Gently. I just moved from England.” Dirk explained. Amanda nodded.

“Yeah, I could tell from your accent,” Amanda laughed. Dirk grinned. He had finally made a friend. Well, he had hoped so. Throughout the bus ride, he found himself looking at the short boy in the other seat. He looked quite sad. It sort of worried Dirk. Amanda kept going on about her awesome friend Farah, and how she could totally kick butt. Dirk wanted to meet Farah. He also wanted to meet Todd.  
When they reached the school, everyone piled out of the bus. Well, everyone but Todd. Dirk was about to get off when he noticed Todd wasn’t moving. He furrowed his eyebrows and moved into Todd’s seat, poking him. 

“Hello? Are you alive? The bus is at the school.” Dirk poked Todd again. Todd’s head snapped up.

“Huh? What? Who are you?” Todd rubbed his eyes. He’d clearly been asleep. Dirk smiled at Todd. 

“Hi, I’m Dirk!” Dirk stood up. Todd shook his head and pushed past Dirk, running towards the school. Dirk frowned, but shrugged and walked along into the school. He made his way to the office and to the desk. He gave the lady there his name and asked for his schedule.

“Oh, yes! You’re the new boy from England! Nice to meet you, Dirk. I’ve got your schedule right here! Have a nice day!” The woman smiled and handed him his schedule. She seemed really cheery.

“Thank you!” Dirk waved at her, before running out of the office to find his first class. He practically burst into the classroom, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. Dirk let his hand drop from the door. “Hi!” He waved to everyone in the class, getting snickers and whispers in return. Dirk shrugged and went to the empty desk. Oh, look, Todd. Right next to him. Dirk turned to him and grinned. “Hello!” He greeted Todd.

Todd studied the tall boy in the bright yellow jacket. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “Do you need something?” Todd asked.

Dirk nodded. “Well, yes. I want a friend!” Dirk leaned forwards a bit. Todd tilted his head. 

“Uh, okay? Then go make a friend? I’m not interested in that.” Todd crossed his arms. Dirk frowned and faced forwards in his desk. Todd didn’t seem very nice.

When lunch finally came around, Dirk found Amanda sitting at a table with four guys and a girl. He sat down next to Amanda. “Hi, Amanda!” He greeted.

“Oh, hi Dirk! Guys, this is Dirk. He’s fantastic,” Amanda announced to the others at the table. A guy at the table with a white mohawk, ripped jeans, glasses, and piercings spoke up.  
“Hey there.” He had a deep, almost scary voice. “I’m Martin. Me and these boys are the Rowdy Three.” He pointed to the other three boys at the table.  
“There are… four of you..?” Dirk pointed out. Martin shrugged.  
“That there’s Vogel.” He pointed to a small, skinny boy with dark hair who had a wild smile. He was also wearing ripped jeans. It seemed like a trend among them to have ruined, dirty clothes. He waved rapidly at Dirk. Dirk grinned at him. “That’s Gripps.” He pointed to a dark guy with, of course, ripped jeans. He looked raggy but was well-built and could probably break you. “There’s Cross.” Martin pointed to the last boy. He was tall, almost as tall as Martin, the tallest of the four. He had dirty facial hair and a nest of hair on his head.  
“I’m Cross.” Cross grinned. Gripps elbowed Cross.  
“He just said that!” Gripps yelled.  
“Yeah, he just said that!” Vogel slammed his hands on the table and shouted, laughing. Martin howled and the other three howled with him. Amanda soon joined in. The other girl looked annoyed, and sighed. When they finally stopped howling, the last girl spoke up.  
“I’m Farah Black.” She nodded at Dirk. Dirk waved at her.  
“Dirk Gently.” He gave her a thumbs up. She gave him a tiny smile. Dirk looked at Amanda. “Hey, Amanda. I was wondering about your brother. Is something wrong with him? He doesn’t seem to want to talk to me.” Dirk frowned. Amanda shrugged.  
“Give it some time. He’s always like this, he’ll warm up to you.” She reassured him. “You know what? Just pop by later, you can hang out with him, he never leaves the house anyways.” Amanda got out a piece of paper and wrote down her address. “Here. Now you can come over and make him become friends with you. He needs friends.” Amanda looked hopeful. “He really needs friends. I worry about him.” Amanda smiled at Dirk. Dirk nodded as the lunch bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways. Dirk smiled and waved at Amanda and Farah. The Rowdy Three went howling down the hallway past Dirk. Dirk tilted his head and shrugged, then took off to class. Just two hours left. Two lonely...quiet hours. Dirk was really lonely. And sad. He really wouldn’t let anyone know that, though. 

Finally, school ended and Dirk ran out the doors to his bus. He sat with Amanda for the ride home. They spoke about their favorite things. Amanda talked about how much she loved playing her drums. Dirk told her about his singing. They talked about making a band. Apparently Todd played the electric guitar. Awesome!  
As soon as Dirk got home, he ran to his room and threw his backpack down. He fished his phone out of it and shoved it in his pocket. He ran down the stairs.  
“Svla-Dirk, are you going somewhere?” Riggins stopped in front of Dirk and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, I’ve made a friend! Well, I’m making a friend! I’ve gotta go! Bye!” Dirk ran past him and out the door. Riggins smiled and shrugged.  
Dirk looked down at the address and ran until he found the house. He stopped in front of it and caught his breath before walking to the door. He froze up before he could knock, shook his head and walked around the house until he found a window. He looked up at it, it was on the second floor. He squinted his eyes and noticed Todd in the room. It must be Todd’s room. Dirk grinned and climbed onto the porch ledge. Then climbed onto the roof. He opened the attic window, Todd’s room, and tumbled in. He yelped as he hit the ground. Todd jumped up and practically screeched out of surprise. Dirk stood up and gave Todd a huge grin.  
“Hi!” He waved. Todd threw a shoe at him. “Hey! What the hell?” Dirk furrowed his eyebrows.  
“You what the hell? No! Me what the hell! You can’t just break into my house!” Todd shouted.  
“Uhm, yes I can. I just did.” Dirk rolled his eyes.  
“How did you get in here??” Todd glared at Dirk. Dirk let out an annoyed noise.  
“Uh, duh, the window!” He pointed to the window he had just crawled in through. Todd shook his head.  
“Why are you here? How did you get my address?” Todd crossed his arms.  
“Oh, Amanda gave me your address! She said I could come over!” Dirk nodded.  
“Okay, well two things. One, why didn’t you go through the front door?? Two, I’m obviously not Amanda. She’s not even home!” Todd shook his head. Dirk laughed as though Todd had told him a stupid joke.  
“Okay, well, there’s no time for silly questions! I’m not here for Amanda! I’m here for you! I want to be friends with you.” Dirk beamed at the shorter boy.  
“No, no way. You’re insane.” Todd began pacing his room. “So Amanda asked you to come over when she knew she wouldn’t be home? She did this on purpose, didn’t she? She’s trying to get me to make friends again.” Todd sighed. Dirk tilted his head.  
“Why don’t you have friends, Todd? Obviously you could just make friends! So why not?” Dirk questioned. Todd stayed silent for a moment before reluctantly responding.  
“I..have this disease. Called pararibulitis, I have hallucinations that feel real. They’re painful, too. Water on my hand can feel like fire. A shoe on my foot could feel like it was crushing it.” Todd explained. Dirk furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Well, that’s painful. Yet so interesting!” Dirk smiled. Todd shook his head in annoyance.  
“Yeah, whatever. Just get out. Go home.” Todd began pushing Dirk back towards the window.  
“No, I’m supposed to convince you to become my friend. I don’t have any and neither do you! See? It’s perfect! Plus, we have oodles in common! We both..like eating? We both breath! And walk!” Dirk tried. Todd glared at Dirk and pushed him to the edge of the window.  
“Out.” He pointed out the window. Dirk sighed and frowned. He was so hopeful. Maybe too hopeful, because he felt tears building up as he climbed out. Todd shot a glance out the window when Dirk was down. Dirk was crying pretty hard and for a moment Todd felt a strike of guilt. He shook his head and shut the window. Dirk ran back home.  
When Dirk finally got to his house, he froze like a statue. His breath cut short and his heart stopped beating. In front of him was the car of his least favorite person. He rubbed his face and forced himself to stop crying. He stood still for a few moments before actually reacting. The car belonged to Hugo Friedkin, a guy who really liked to torture Dirk. He was a tattoo artist, and always convinced Riggins to let him practice on Dirk. Dirk hated it, he was really sensitive. Friedkin would always make it as painful as possible. He was evil. Dirk’s fear finally kicked in and he ran the opposite direction. He knew if he went inside, Friedkin would only make him his personal canvas. He ran as fast as possible, and when he stopped, he found that he was at Todd’s house again. He looked back and forth, and in a moment of desperation, ran to the back of the house and climbed to Todd’s window. He tried opening it, but found it was locked. He practically banged on the window. He found he was crying again. Todd’s head whipped over to look at the window. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then shook his head at Dirk. Dirk kept banging on the window in desperation, and Todd finally gave in. He walked over to the window and opened it.  
“What do you want?” Todd growled at Dirk, who was literally sobbing at this point.  
“Please, Todd, I really don’t have anywhere else to go. I can’t go home,” Dirk pleaded. Todd considered it for a moment, then nodded.  
“Fine, but I’m coming out there. We’ll..go to the woods. I have an old tree-house in there,” Todd shrugged. Dirk nodded and climbed back down. Todd climbed out after him, shutting the window behind them. He led Dirk to a tree-house in the woods. They climbed in and sat down on the wooden floor.  
“Alright, so what’s going on?” Todd raised an eyebrow. Dirk shook his head.  
“It’s better if I didn’t tell you.” Dirk sighed shakily. Todd shook his head, then shrugged.  
“Whatever. What do you want to do, then?” Todd asked. Dirk shrugged.  
“Let’s… Oh, I know!” Dirk’s face lit up. It was almost as if he had never been crying. “Let’s go adventure! In the woods! Wouldn’t that be fun?” Dirk leaned forwards in excitement. Todd’s face dropped. Dirk was way too excited about this. Todd sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah, sure… why not?” He sounded reluctant. Dirk stood up and jumped out of the tree house. Todd climbed out slowly after him. Dirk grabbed Todd’s arm and dragged him through the woods.  
“Hey! I can walk properly, you know! You don’t need to drag me!” Todd yelped. Dirk ignored him and ran. Todd groaned and tried his best to keep up.  
“Where are we going??” Todd yelled in alarm. They had left the woods and now they were running through town.  
“Wherever the world wants us to go!” Dirk laughed. Todd furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Whatever. You better not get us in trouble!” Todd shouted. Dirk just grinned at him and kept running. Eventually, they ended up at a park on the other side of town. Dirk finally let go of Todd’s arm and sat on a swing. Todd stood still for a moment, catching his breath. Finally, he sat down on the swing next to Dirk’s.  
“What the hell was that?” Todd questioned. Dirk shrugged.  
“Well, it was us running! To a park, apparently. It was fun!” Dirk grinned. Todd sighed and shrugged. They sat there for longer than expected. They didn’t even realize that it was getting dark. Eventually Dirk stood up.  
“It’s dark out,” he commented. Todd nodded.  
“Yeah, we should probably head home. My parent’s are probably freaking out.” Todd stated as they started to walk back to their homes. They were halfway there when Dirk grabbed Todd’s arm, stopping him.  
“Wait, Todd.” Dirk was staring at something in front of them.  
“What?” Todd looked up at it. It was a lost dog sign.  
“We have to look for it!” Dirk exclaimed. Todd shook his head.  
“No way. I have to go home. You can do what you want” Todd crossed his arms.  
“Oh, come on Todd! They need their dog back! I could be like a detective! An- And you could be my assistant! My assi-friend!” Dirk grinned.  
“No, no way! I’m not your friend, and I’m not gonna be your assistant or whatever. I’m going home.” Todd shook his head.  
“Come on, please! It’ll be fun! Plus, we’ll be doing good! We’ll be getting someone’s dog back!” Dirk explained. Todd shook his head again.  
“No, look, I don’t have time for this. I don’t have time for you, either. I am going home. I’m going home and never speaking to you again. Have fun!” Todd glared at him. Dirk frowned.  
“What? No, Todd, we need to be friends! Please?” Dirk tilted his head.  
“No, just leave me alone! I’m my own screwed up person with my own screwed up problems! I don’t need you to make it worse! So enjoy your perfect life!” Todd yelled, then stomped off. Dirk stood still and watched him leave. He sighed and walked back home. Luckily, Friedkin was gone by the time he got there. He walked inside and immediately went up the stairs.  
“Hi, Dirk.” Riggins greeted him, but got no response. Dirk slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it. He stayed there all night.  
The next day was Saturday, awesome. No school. Dirk sat in the living room most of the day. He felt extremely lonely. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. All of a sudden, the front door slammed open.  
“Hello!” A familiar voice called out. Dirk was immediately filled with dread. The voice belonged to Friedkin.  
“Oh no..” Dirk whispered to himself. Riggins wasn’t home, which meant Friedkin was probably going to make whichever tattoo he practiced on Dirk hurt much worse than usual. Friedkin slammed the door shut behind him and walked into the living room.  
“Oh, hey there Icarus.” Friedkin gave Dirk an evil grin. Icarus was the nickname Friedkin had given Dirk. He wasn’t sure why.  
“I’ve got a new kind of tattoo I want to try on you. Ready?” Friedkin rubbed his hands together. Dirk hesitantly nodded.  
“Alright, cool. It’s gonna be like, really big. It’s gonna be wings so like, it’ll be on your back.” Friedkin got his things out. Dirk bit his lip, he knew this would be horrible. Friedkin was probably just doing it on purpose. Dirk took off his shirt and lay down on his stomach. After a few seconds, Friedkin came over and started the tattoo. It didn’t hurt too bad at first, but then it became worse. Dirk let out a whimper, and Friedkin laughed quietly. He was truly sadistic. The next couple of hours would be hell.

Todd was woken up by Amanda shaking him violently.  
“Hey, Todd! Did Dirk come over yesterday? How’d it go? Are you guys friends now??” Amanda sounded all too excited. Todd groaned and shot her a glare.  
“No, we aren’t friends. We never will be either. He’s annoying. He just doesn’t get it. He has a perfect life, it’s not like he would anyways.” Todd sighed. Amanda crossed her arms.  
“Wow, Todd. Just wow. Are you kidding me? Dirk’s awesome! I mean, sure, I’m not really friends with him, but I know he’s awesome! You don’t know if his life is as perfect as it seems! Who knows? His life could be worse than yours!” Amanda glared at Todd.  
“Yeah, I doubt it.” Todd scoffed. Amanda rolled her eyes.  
“Todd. You never know what’s going on behind closed doors until you open them.” Amanda stated.  
“What does that even mean?” Todd furrowed his eyebrows.  
“It means, Dirk could have a horrible life! You don’t know! You won't know until you look! Dirk’s got his doors closed right now, but he’s inviting you to open them! To see into his life, to be his friend! What’s stopping you? Your selfishness? You probably broke the poor British dude!” Amanda shouted. Todd frowned and sighed. She was right.  
“I… I need to take a walk.” Todd got up. Amanda rolled her eyes.  
“Go find him on Monday, you don’t know where he lives,” Amanda said, before leaving Todd’s room.  
Todd shut the door and got dressed before running downstairs and grabbing his shoes. He looked inside of them and groaned. The insides were ruined from years of use. He looked at them and found himself comparing them to Dirk. For all he knew, Dirk could be just like Todd’s shoes. He seemed perfect on the outside, but on the inside he could be completely destroyed. Todd shook his head and put his shoes on, then walked out the door.

Todd was walking peacefully, enjoying the weather, until he heard was sounded like screaming. It was quiet at first, but got louder as he walked. Eventually, he found were it was coming from. He stopped abruptly in front of the house. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at it for a moment, deciding whether or not he should do something. It sounded like someone was screaming “stop!” “it hurts!”, and “help!”. Finally, Todd decided he should probably see what was going on.He ran to the window and peered inside. There was someone on the floor, screaming and sobbing. There was a man hovering over him with a needle pressed to his back sharply. There was blood all over the kids back. It took Todd a second to realize that the kid was Dirk. Todd’s breath cut short. He stared for a moment, not sure what to do. The man was clearly causing Dirk pain. He was...laughing? Creepy. He was drawing out a shape. A tattoo, most likely. Dirk didn’t seem like the type of person to get a tattoo. The panic finally set in, and Todd dashed to the front door. He turned the knob, only to find it was locked. He looked around rapidly before running back to the window. He pushed it open quickly and jumped into the house.  
“Hey! What are you doing? Stop!” Todd yelled at the man. The man’s smile dropped and he stood up.  
“I’m sorry, what? Are you like, his knight in shining armor now or something? What are you gonna do?” The man crossed his arms. Wow, he sounded dumb. Dirk was hardly moving. It hurt to move. The only reason Todd knew he was alive was the loud sobs and screams, along with the violent shaking. Todd bit his lip and kicked the man in the shin. His leg gave out and he fell over.  
“HEY!” The man shouted as he fell. Todd ran to Dirk and pulled him up.  
“Come on, we have to go, Dirk!” He pulled Dirks arm around his shoulders and walked as fast as possible without hurting Dirk. Dirk was barely limping, even with Todd’s support. He was dizzy from pain.  
When they finally got to Todd’s house, Dirk could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Friedkin had put him through too much. Todd helped Dirk up the stairs and onto his bed. Dirk let himself fall onto his stomach, too afraid to hurt his back if he lay on it. Todd ran out of the room and came back moments later with a first aid kit and a wet wash-cloth. He looked at Dirk’s back with wide-eyes.  
“What did he do to you...?” Todd asked quietly, not really talking to Dirk at all. Dirk had a pair of wings tattooed to his back with the word “Icarus” in-between them. They seemed more like they were carved in rather than tattooed.  
“God… that’s horrible...” Todd whispered. He shook his head and ran to the bed. He pulled up his swivel chair and sat in it, the began washing the blood off of Dirk’s back. Dirk let out a whimper.  
“Sorry. Just try to ignore it, okay?” Todd sighed as he continued to get the blood off.  
Once all the blood was gone, he poured disinfectant on his back. Dirk cried out in pain. Todd did his best to ignore it. He grabbed bandage wrap out of the first aid kit and helped Dirk sit up.  
“Alright, are you okay? I’m gonna put the bandage on now.” Todd explained. Dirk nodded slightly. Todd frowned and carefully began wrapping the bandage around Dirk’s body. Dirk let out pained noises every few seconds.  
When Todd was finally finished, Dirk was able to calm down a bit.  
“Can you tell me what happened? Who was that?” Todd furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Dirk took a deep, shaky breath before explaining.  
“I… well… that was Hugo Friedkin… he’s a tattoo artist and… well he uses me as his...project… I guess. He practices on me. I hate it...” Dirk looked down at the bed.  
“Are there… any more tattoos?” Todd question, his voice laced with concern. Dirk nodded. Todd sighed.  
“I’m so sorry you have to go through that..” Todd placed his hand on Dirk’s shoulder. Dirk shrugged. Todd felt dread hit him like a ton of bricks. He realized that Amanda was right. Dirk did have a hard life, too. Todd stared at Dirk for a moment before leaning forwards and carefully pulling Dirk into a hug. Dirk froze for a second, he had thought that Todd hated him. He hugged back though, glad to have the comfort. Todd sighed and spoke up again.  
“You know, Dirk, I think..I think maybe we can be friends. Yeah, we can definitely be friends.” Todd moved back to look at Dirk. Dirk’s eyes lit up and his distressed expression turned to one of joy. Todd could have sworn Dirk’s blue eyes were the sky. Todd smiled softly as Dirk pulled him back into a hug.  
“Thank you, Todd.” Dirk mumbled. Todd nodded.  
“Of course, Dirk. That’s what friend’s are for.” He spoke softly.  
Dirk felt happier than he ever had before. He finally had a friend. He wasn’t lonely anymore.  
For once, he felt okay.

 

Three months later

 

Dirk climbed up to Todd's window and knocked on it quietly. It was dark outside and probably not the best time to sneak to someone’s house. There was shifting around inside the darkened room, then the light was on. Todd raised an eyebrow and went to the window, opening it.  
“Dirk? What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night,” Todd yawned. Dirk grinned and grabbed Todd’s arm.  
“You need to come with me!” Dirk slightly pulled him. Todd groaned and pulled his arm away from Dirk.  
“Give me a minute,” Todd sighed and grabbed his shoes and jacket before climbing out the window with Dirk.  
“Alright, what is it?” questioned Todd. Rather than responding, Dirk grabbed Todd’s arm and began running towards the tree-house in the woods. They climbed in and sat down on the floor.  
“You gonna tell me what this is about now?” Todd raised an eyebrow. Dirk nodded and took a deep breath.  
“Well, Todd, it’s your birthday, remember? Well, I’m sure you do! I wanted to be the first one to see you on your birthday, that’s why I’m here in the middle of the night! I want to give you your gifts!” Dirk looked like an excited puppy, and Todd had to admit to himself that it was kind of adorable. Todd smiled and nodded.  
“Alright, sure.” He let out a small laugh. Dirk stood up and went to the large cabinet they had built in the tree-house. He opened it and pulled out a large box covered in messy wrapping paper. He carefully pulled it out ad put it down in front of Todd.  
“Alright, open it!” Dirk sat down next to Todd. Todd nodded and began opening the gift. Once all the wrapping paper was off, he opened the box. Once he saw what was inside, he stopped breathing. He reached into the box and pulled out an electric guitar.  
“Oh my god… Dirk...” Todd stared at the guitar in awe. Dirk grinned at him.  
“Your other one was getting old, so I thought I’d get you a new one! I hope you like it.” Dirk explained.  
“No, I love it. This is amazing! Thank you, Dirk!” Todd turned to Dirk and, out of excitement, did something he probably wouldn’t have ever had the courage to do. He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Dirk’s lips. Dirk’s breath cut short, and he froze up. Todd’s eyes widened and he backed away.  
“Sorry! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t had done that.” Todd bit his lip.  
“Oh God, now you’re gonna feel uncomfortable around and you’re not gonna want to hang out with me and-” Todd’s rambling was cut off by Dirk kissing him.  
“Todd, calm down.” Dirk laughed. “Really, you talk more than me sometimes.” Dirk grinned.  
Todd smiled and pulled Dirk into a tight hug.  
“You know, Todd, I’m going to be totally honest here. I love you.” Dirk spoke a bit quietly. Todd sighed.  
“Yeah, honestly, I love you too.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this?


End file.
